


Lost and Found

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: You look into her eyes and you're lost.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Seventeen prompt(s) used: lost  
> Pairing: Alecto Carrow/Bellatrix   
> Kink: blood play
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Lost and Found

~

You watch as the snake consumes the witch, leaning forward to see it eat the eyes, the tongue. It’s gruesome and beautiful and you smirk as you notice some of the others grimacing and turning away. 

Like the Malfoy boy. Pathetic, puling brat. A coward, just like his father. His mother’s all right, but she’s aligned herself with them, so you have no sympathy for her either. 

There’s one other who’s watching as eagerly as you are, however. Your eyes meet hers and you see reflected there the same morbid fascination. She smiles, raising an eyebrow, and you’re lost. 

You look away, flustered. Perhaps she won’t have noticed, you think. You’ve kept your secret from everyone, even Amycus. Fancying women is not…traditional, and he would be the first to Crucio it out of you. Or try.

Everyone rises. You’ve all been dismissed now the spectacle’s over, so you push back from the table, keeping your head down as you make your way towards the exit. 

“Alecto.” Her voice is soft. Dark. Dangerous. You shiver.

“Bellatrix,” you reply, keeping your eyes lowered. 

“It was lovely, wasn’t it?” she murmurs. “Watching her die. Muggle-loving bitch.” 

You choke back a laugh. “Muggles are beasts,” you say, repeating one of your father’s favourite rants. “They should be treated accordingly.”

“And what’s more natural than a beast eating another beast, yes?” Bellatrix touches your arm and you freeze. “I knew we felt the same.” 

You raise your eyes to look at her then. Something about the tone of her voice compels you. And in her eyes you see…everything. Your breath catches in your throat. 

Bellatrix’s smile widens. “Would you like to play?” 

You nod, though you know it may be more than you can handle, and when she leads you to her quarters, which are much nicer than yours, and she lays you on her bed, kissing you, undressing you, you think perhaps you were wrong. Perhaps it will be…sweet.

You’re wrong. 

Mid kiss, you feel a searing pain along your side, and when you try to pull away, she hushes you. “Shh,” she whispers, licking at your neck, “so red, so red, it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” 

You pant, biting your lip as another sharp, searing pain lances you, and when she raises the tiny knife she’s using on you and licks your blood from the blade, you gasp. 

Her eyes watch you, and when you relax, your mouth falling open and a moan spilling out, she laughs, the dark sound making you tremble. 

Tossing the knife aside, she bends over you, licking at your wounds, looking up to see your reaction, and when she sees your surrender, your acceptance, she moves down your body, pressing her face between your legs, tracing your folds, tormenting you until you scream, until you fall apart.

Later, when the Dark Lord calls another meeting, and you go, she sits beside you, and Amycus notices. “You’ve made an influential ally,” he says later, his voice approving. “Cultivate her.”

Despite your sore, hidden wounds, you smile. “I know,” you say. “And I will.”

~


End file.
